We Are Ready!
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: My songfic for celebrating this year Olympic Games in Beijing China, hope you like it! OCXOC, OCXOC!
1. The Competition

**Yes, today is Olympic, I could have added this fiction early but my dad used it. Well, uh, better than late, eh? So this time I'm making a songfic for celebrating the Olympic Games, hope you guys like it. **

**And this time, I will not make any preview. (snickering)**

* * *

_**We Are Ready**_

_**Chapter1: The Competition**_

"Wow! Guys! Kids!" Po's scream has echoed the Jade Palace and even the training room have shuddered.

"Po! How many times must I tell you that don't…?" Shifu was interrupted by a flyer.

"Take a look of this!" Po was excited of the flyer.

"What is it?" Hannah asked curiously and Lilly and Azure came closer to their parents.

"Tonight is the first time and each every four years celebrate the Olympic Game!! And this year, they had picked China, Beijing of China!" Po was exclaimed of this new, and so did the others.

"Ah yes, the Sacred annual sports which make different countries could know more against each other." Shifu added.

"Hey, there also said a Singing Competition in here of creates a song for the Olympic, and the winner will use their song to be this year _Olympic Game Opening Song_!" Crane spoke out loud as he spotted the last sentence of the flyer.

"Cool, we should try it!" Hannah and Lilly said in unison, except Azure who was still didn't know the situation.

"When is it?" Monkey asked.

"Is…Tonight." Crane silently said.

"Well we could unless we got _someone's_ agreed." Tai Lung stated as they knew what he meant and they all stared at Shifu.

And Shifu knew why they staring at him as he sighed, "I will agree this as this will give this valley an honor." He excused.

"Ya right." Hannah bluffed.

"But who will write the lyrics?" Mantis has asked an important question.

"We can do this if we're all in this together." Po said with confidence and they cheered of agreed.

And so, they had spent the whole time of training to create their song. Hannah, Po and Tigress did the lyrics. Lilly, Azure, Crane and Viper did the song. Tai Lung, Shifu, Monkey and Mantis practiced the musical instruments.

After 4 hours of the hard works, they had done their own Olympic song. And they were ready to go down the valley to brace themselves.

--

_**At the Centre of the Valley of Peace**_

When the Furious Seven, Shifu and the three in-training Dragon Warriors had approached the centre of the valley, the three little warriors were shocked as they saw something.

They saw Hawk, Wing, Sora, Nana and Fred and they were with their family, thought that they might be came here to join the competition.

Wing the falcon has spotted someone was familiar as he asked, "Lilly? Azure? Hannah?" they nodded firmly.

"Hey guys! It's Hannah, Lilly and Azure!" he announced and the other kids turned their direction and saw their long time no seen old friends as they rushed to them.

"Sora!" Hannah cried.

"Hannah!" Sora cried with joy as he hugged her and spin her in the air a few rounds.

"Wing! I thought you and Hawk were in America." She surprised, it took a day to fly here from USA.

"Well, we were at the Hong Kong for a short vacation and then we saw this flyer, " he said as he showed the same competition flyer, and he went on, "and when I saw the name of this valley. I then remembered those fun times we played with you at the kung fu camp. That was quite an adventure, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yea, what an adventure." Lilly chuckled as she started to remember the old times at the kung fu camp.

Then she got snapped awake by Hannah's slap, "Wake up, lover- girl. The adults have something to say." Lilly grumbled as she left Wing.


	2. Beijing Welcomes You

_**We Are Ready**_

_**Chapter 2: Beijing Welcomes You**_

Mantis started, "Okay, there's three teams and we are the last team in the list, so we have some time to watch their show." They nodded and they found a place to sit.

Sora's Japanese Team was the first as they took a deep breathe, and started to sing (A/N: 'Welcome to Beijing' from Hong Kong translation and added the chinese words in it, hope you don't mind).

_**Let's embrace another morning and enjoy its ever new air.**_

_**(Ying jie ling yi ge chen xi, dai lai quan xin kong qi.)**_

_**迎接另一个晨曦，带来全新空气。**_

_**With the fragrance of tea, it smells different. But it feels great, full of friendship.**_

_**气息改变情味不变，茶香飘满情谊。**_

_**Our door is always open. We are waiting for you open-armed.**_

_**我家大门常打开，开放怀抱等你。**_

_**After a big hug, you'll feel close with us. And surely you will love this place.**_

_**拥抱过就有了默契，你就会爱上这里。**_

_**Our guests, no matter where you come from, please feel at home.**_

_**不管远近都是客人，请不用客气。**_

_**We promised to get together here. So welcome!**_

_**相约好了在一起，我们欢迎你。**_

_**We cultivate Chinese Evergreen in the garden. All the time, it is producing a new legend.**_

_**我家种着万年青，开放每段传奇。**_

_**In the soil rich in traditions, we plant. Hope everything we plant here leaves you a great experience.**_

_**为传统的土壤播种，为你留下回忆。**_

_**Our guests, no matter we've met before or not, please feel at ease.**_

_**陌生熟悉都是客人，请不用拘礼。**_

_**Even if you have been here for many times, you won't feel bored 'cause we have vast new things for you.**_

_**第几次来没关系，有太多话题。**_

_**Welcome to Beijing; we've done a lot for your visit.**_

_**北京欢迎你，为你开天辟地。**_

_**Its charm in ever changing is full of life.**_

_**流动中的魅力，充满着朝气。**_

_**Welcome to Beijing; let's breathe together in the sunshine.**_

_**北京欢迎你，在太阳下分享呼吸.**_

_**Let's establish new records here in China.**_

_**在黄土地刷新成绩！**_

_**Our door is always open. We are open armed, ready to embrace the world.**_

_**我家大门常打开，开怀容纳天地。**_

_**5000-year-old China is flashing a youthful smile, waiting for the day.**_

_**岁月绽放青春笑容，迎接这个日期。**_

_**Our guests, no matter where you come from, please feel at home.**_

_**天大地大都是朋友，请不用客气。**_

_**We paint pictures and write poems to express the joy for your coming.**_

_**画意诗意带笑意，只为等待你。**_

_**Welcome to Beijing; like moving music, our hospitality will warm your heart.**_

_**北京欢迎你，像音乐感动你。**_

_**Let's try to challenge ourselves.**_

_**让我们都加油去超越自己。**_

_**Welcome to Beijing; people who have dreams are all bravo.**_

_**北京欢迎你，有梦想谁都了不起。**_

_**If only you keep the courage, miracles will happen.**_

_**有勇气就会有奇迹。**_

_**Welcome to Beijing; we've done a lot for your visit.**_

_**北京欢迎你，为你开天辟地。**_

_**Its charm in ever changing is full of life.**_

_**流动中的魅力，充满着朝气。**_

_**Welcome to Beijing; let's breathe together in the sunshine.**_

_**北京欢迎你，在太阳下分享呼吸。**_

_**Let's establish new records here in China.**_

_**在黄土地刷新成绩！**_

_**Welcome to Beijing; like moving music, our hospitality will warm your heart.**_

_**北京欢迎你，像音乐感动你。**_

_**Let's try to challenge ourselves.**_

_**让我们都加油去超越自己。**_

_**Welcome to Beijing; people who have dreams are all bravo.**_

_**北京欢迎你，有梦想谁都了不起。**_

_**If only you keep the courage, miracles will happen.**_

_**有勇气就会有奇迹。**_

_**Our door is always open. We are waiting for you open-armed.**_

_**我家大门常打开，开放怀抱等你。**_

_**After a big hug, you'll feel close with us. And surely you will love this place.**_

_**拥抱过就有了默契，你就会爱上这里。**_

_**Our guests, no matter where you come from, please feel at home.**_

_**不管远近都是客人，请不用客气。**_

_**We promised to get together here. So welcome!**_

_**(Xiang yue hao le zai yi qi, wo men huan ying ni.)**_

_**相约好了在一起，我们欢迎你。**_

_**Welcome to Beijing; we've done a lot for your visit.**_

_**北京欢迎你，为你开天辟地。**_

_**Its charm in ever changing is full of life.**_

_**流动中的魅力，充满着朝气。**_

_**Welcome to Beijing; let's breathe together in the sunshine.**_

_**北京欢迎你，在太阳下分享呼吸。**_

_**Let's establish new records here in China.**_

_**在黄土地刷新成绩！**_

_**Our door is always open. We are open armed, ready to embrace the world.**_

_**我家大门常打开，开怀容纳天地。**_

_**5000-year-old China is flashing a youthful smile, waiting for the day.**_

_**岁月绽放青春笑容，迎接这个日期。**_

_**Our guests, no matter where you come from, please feel at home.**_

_**天大地大都是朋友，请不用客气。**_

_**We paint pictures and write poems to express the joy for your coming.**_

_**画意诗意带笑意，只为等待你。**_

_**Welcome to Beijing; like moving music, our hospitality will warm your heart.**_

_**北京欢迎你，像音乐感动你。**_

_**Let's try to challenge ourselves.**_

_**让我们都加油去超越自己。**_

_**Welcome to Beijing; people who have dreams are all bravo.**_

_**北京欢迎你，有梦想谁都了不起。**_

_**If only you keep the courage, miracles will happen.**_

_**有勇气就会有奇迹。**_

_**Welcome to Beijing; we've done a lot for your visit.**_

_**北京欢迎你，为你开天辟地。**_

_**Its charm in ever changing is full of life.**_

_**流动中的魅力，充满着朝气。**_

_**Welcome to Beijing; let's breathe together in the sunshine.**_

_**北京欢迎你，在太阳下分享呼吸。**_

_**Let's establish new records here in China.**_

_**在黄土地刷新成绩！**_

_**Welcome to Beijing; like moving music, our hospitality will warm your heart.**_

_**北京欢迎你，像音乐感动你。**_

_**Let's try to challenge ourselves.**_

_**让我们都加油去超越自己。**_

_**Welcome to Beijing; people who have dreams are all bravo.**_

_**北京欢迎你，有梦想谁都了不起。**_

_**If only you keep the courage, miracles will happen.**_

_**有勇气就会有奇迹。**_

_**Welcome to Beijing; people who have dreams are all bravo.**_

_**北京欢迎你，有梦想谁都了不起。**_

_**If only you keep the courage, miracles will happen.**_

_**有勇气就会有奇迹。**_

_**Welcome to Beijing; people who have dreams are all bravo.**_

_**北京欢迎你，有梦想谁都了不起。**_

_**If only you keep the courage, miracles will happen.**_

_**有勇气就会有奇迹！**_

The song ended and there was a cheer, they sang pretty good if you check this song out.


	3. We Are The World

_**We Are Ready**_

_**Chapter 3: We Are the World**_

And then Wing and Hawk's American Team was next as they sang almost the same meaning of Hannah's. (A/N: 'We Are The World', because of its long lyrics, so I made it a little bit short.)

_**Wing: There comes a time**_

_**When we hear a certain call**_

_**Wing and Hawk: When the world **_

_**Must come together as one**_

_**Hawk: There are people dying**_

_**Luca: Oh, and it's time to lend a hand to life**_

_**Luca and Shen: The greatest gift of all**_

_**Shen: We can't go on**_

_**Pretending day by day**_

_**Wing: That's someone**_

_**Somewhere will soon make a change**_

_**Sarah (cat): We're all a part of God's great big family**_

_**Hawk: And the truth...**_

_**Hawk and Sarah: You know love is all we need**_

_**Wing: We are the world**_

_**We are the children**_

_**We are the ones who make a brighter day**_

_**So let's start giving**_

_**Twinkler (bluebird): There's a choice we making**_

_**We're saving our own lives**_

_**Wing and Twinkler: It's true we're making a brighter day**_

_**Just you and me**_

_**Rin (Wing and Hawk's mother):Well, send them your heart**_

_**So they know that someone cares**_

_**Leon (Wing and Hawk's father) and Rin: And their lives will be stronger and free**_

_**Leon: As God has shown us **_

_**By turning stone to bread**_

_**Luca: And so we all**_

_**Must lend a helping hand**_

_**Wing: We are the world**_

_**We are the children**_

_**Hawk: We are the ones who make a brighter day**_

_**So let's start giving**_

_**Shen: There's a choice we making**_

_**We're saving our own lives**_

_**Hawk: It's true we'll make a better day**_

_**Just you and me**_

_**Wing: When you're down and out**_

_**There seems no hope at all**_

_**Leon: But if you just believe**_

_**There's no way we call fall**_

_**Sarah: Well, well, well, Let us realize**_

_**Oh, that a change can only come**_

_**Rin: When we...**_

_**Rin and Leon: ...stand together as one**_

_**Sarah: Yeah, yeah, yeah...**_

_**Together: We are the world**_

_**We are the children**_

_**We are the ones who make a brighter day**_

_**So let's start giving**_

_**There's a choice we're making**_

_**We're saving our own lives**_

_**It's true we'll make a better day**_

_**Just you and me**_

_**We are the world**_

_**We are the children**_

_**We're the ones who make a brighter day**_

_**So let's start giving**_

_**Luca: There's a choice we're making**_

_**We're saving our own lives**_

_**It's true we'll make a better day**_

_**Just you and me**_

_**Together: We are the world**_

_**We are the children**_

_**We are the ones who make a brighter day**_

_**So let's start giving**_

_**There's a choice we're making**_

_**We're saving our own lives**_

_**It's true we'll make a better day**_

_**Just you and me (Shen: Oh right, let me hear you)**_

_**We are the world**_

_**We are the children**_

_**We're the ones who make a brighter day**_

_**So let's start giving**_

_**Leon: There's a choice we're making**_

_**We're saving our own lives**_

_**It's true we'll make a better day**_

_**Just you and me**_

_**Come'on, let me hear ya**_

_**Hawk: We are the world (Wing: We are the world)**_

_**We are the children (Wing: We are the children)**_

_**We are the ones who make a brighter day**_

_**So let's start giving (Wing: So let's start giving)**_

_**There's a choice we'll making**_

_**We're saving our own lives**_

_**It's true we'll make a better**_

_**Just you and me**_

_**Hawk: We are the world (Wing: We are the world)**_

_**We are the children (Wing: We are the children)**_

_**We are the ones who make a brighter day**_

_**So let's start giving (Wing: So let's start giving)**_

_**Wing: There's a choice we'll making**_

_**Yeah, We're saving our own lives**_

_**It's true we'll make a better**_

_**Just you and me (Hawk: oh, oh, oh, oh)**_

_**Together: We are the world**_

_**We are the children**_

_**We are the ones who make a brighter day**_

_**So let's start giving**_

_**There's a choice we're making**_

_**We're saving our own lives**_

_**It's true we'll make a better day**_

_**Just you and me**_

_**We are the world**_

_**We are the children**_

_**We're the ones who make a brighter day**_

_**So let's start giving**_

_**We are the world**_

_**we are the children**_

_**We're the ones who make a brighter day**_

_**So let's start giving**_


	4. We Are Ready!

_**We Are Ready**_

_**Chapter 4: We Are Ready**_

"Wow, they good." Monkey couldn't help but commented at the little kids.

"We can do this, either." Hannah spoke with confidence.

"That's right, if they can, we can! We are not going to quit, right?" Crane then asked and they smiled as they went up on stage.

And then, Hannah spotted that her grandpa, Ping, was waving his wings under the stage as he was excited to see his son's family along with the masters were up the stage to sing an Olympic song, Hannah saw his excitement as she gave him a thumb up and a sweet smile.

"Okay, this is it! We can do this as we're all in this together." Tigress whispered as they could hear it. And their song started as they sang.

_**Year after year we've been waiting, our moment coming **___

_**Hand in hand we'll grow strong in pride, stand side by side **_

_**Day after day we've been longing, our dreams fulfilling **___

_**Hope reflected in our eyes, we'll share the best of times **_

_**Now let's show the courage we have inside **___

_**Even without wings, we can fly **___

_**Our spirits lifted high, lighting up the bright red sky **_

_**We are ready, our hearts together brings us glory **___

_**We are ready, the world lives as one in harmony **___

_**Striving to exceed, with our smiles we'll embrace victory **___

_**All of our dreams become reality (**__**Hannah: Woo ooh!!)**_

_**We are ready!!**_

_**When we hear the cheering, it will last a lifetime **___

_**See the fireworks paint the skies, the colours of our lives **_

_**Now let's show the courage we have inside **___

_**Even without wings, we can fly **___

_**Our spirits lifted high, lighting up the bright red sky **_

_**We are ready, our hearts together brings us glory **___

_**We are ready, the world lives as one in harmony **___

_**Striving to exceed, with our smiles we'll embrace victory **___

_**All of our dreams become reality **__**(Azure: Yea--)**_

_**We are ready, our hearts together brings us glory **___

_**We are ready, the world lives as one in harmony **___

_**Striving to exceed, with our smiles we'll embrace victory **___

_**All of our dreams become reality **_

_**We are ready!**_

_**We are ready! (Lilly: Yeahhh--)**_

_**We are ready!!**_

As the song ended, the entire valley has cheered wildly as they wanted an encore. Then, a pig host ran up on the stage and recalled all the contestants to get up on stage.

When Sora's team was up and he secretly walked through Hannah and whispered in her ear, "You did a great job." He whispered as the two little warriors were blushed.

Po and Tigress saw this as Po leaned himself to his daughter and teased, "Seem to me that Hannah has finally have a boyfriend, he's a fine son-in-law to me."

Hannah mumbling "Daaaad", as Po was laughing on her and Tigress couldn't resist it as she chuckled.

The host started to announce as the whole valley watched this pay attention, "This year, the Olympic Opening Song will be chosen…" there was a drum solo for the area, which making everyone nervous.

"The eight kung fu masters and the three Dragon Warriors from the Valley of Peace!!" he announced as there was an even wildly cheer, especially the five female masters and warriors screamed the highest volume.

Hannah and Lilly both hugging to each other until they saw Sora and Wing were in front of them, they broke up the hug slowly and walked towards to the boys.

Sora smiled as he reached out his paw and said, "Congratulation." Although, Hannah shook her head as she didn't want to shake hand that simple, she wanted to hug him and she did!

The silver fur wolf was blushed scarlet at first, but when he felt the warming from Hannah, he started to relax himself as he returned her a hug, and he had done that he never done it before.

He picked up Hannah's chin as he planted her a kiss on lips, Hannah was widened but then she figured that she was enjoying it, even she was too young for this.

"We perhaps wait until we get older enough to do this." Wing nervously said.

"Yeah." Lilly too, but then she couldn't resist herself as she shouted.

"Oh just kiss me!" she shouted as she pulled Wing against her and she gave him a kiss!

Crane, Viper, Po and Tigress saw this sight in astounded or more like happy for them, never thought that some other boys would have any interest on their daughters.

And so, the Furious Seven, Shifu and the three in-training Dragon Warriors had won the competition, and their song will spread to Beijing to be the Olympic Game Opening Ceremony Song.

And the most of all, the three in-training Dragon Warriors have found their perfect matches, Azure has found interested on Hawk and so did he. Sora, Nana and Fred were back to Japan, and Wing and Hawk backed to America, but they promised they will come back this summer, and they will wait for them.


End file.
